The Blasters
The Blasters were a self described American Music band. Their influences inclued: roots, rockabilly, rhythm 'n' blues & rock 'n' roll. The band was started in 1979 in Downey California by Phil (vocals) and Dave (guitar) Alvin, John Bazz (bass) and Bill Bateman (drums). Dave Alvin left in 1985 to join "X", and later start a solo career. His replacement Michael "Hollywood Fats" Mann died in 1986, at which point the band broke up. Phil Alvin would later restart the Blasters with different personnel (including James Intveld Band). PERSONNEL: March 1979 - 1980 Phil Alvin - vocals, guitar, harmonica Dave Alvin - lead guitar John Bazz - bass Bill Bateman - drums PERSONNEL: 1981 - 1985 Phil Alvin - vocals, guitar, harmonica Dave Alvin - lead guitar Gene Taylor - piano Lee Allen - tenor sax Steve Berlin - baritone sax John Bazz - bass Bill Bateman - drums PERSONNEL: 1985 - 1985 Phil Alvin - vocals, guitar, harmonica Dave Alvin - lead guitar John Bazz - bass Bill Bateman - drums PERSONNEL: 1985 - 1986 Phil Alvin - vocals, guitar, harmonica Michael "Hollywood Fats" Mann - lead guitar Smokey Hormal - guitar John Bazz - bass Bill Bateman - drums PERSONNEL: 1993 Phil Alvin - vocals, guitar, harmonica James Intveld - guitar John Bazz - bass ??????????? - drums 1980 May 7, 1980 Starwood, Hollywood, CA (supporting The Kingbees) May 25, 1980 Whisky-A-Go-Go, Los Angeles, CA June 16, 1980 Starwood, Hollywood, CA (supporting Phil Seymour) August 8-9, 1980 Whisky A Go Go, West Hollywood, CA (supported by 20/20) August 20, 1980 Starwood, Hollywood, CA (supporting The Falcons) September 12, 1980 Cuckoo's Nest, Costa Mesa, CA (with The Crowd & Murder) September 16, 1980 Starwood, Hollywood, CA (supported by X-Streams) October 11, 1980 Civic Auditorium, Santa Monica, CA (supporting X) October 18, 1980 Cuckoo's Nest, Costa Mesa, CA (supported by The Chills & Agent Orange) November 20, 1980 Starwood, Hollywood, CA December 12-13, 1980 Whisky A Go Go, West Hollywood, CA (supporting Plimsouls) December 29, 1980 Starwood, Hollywood, CA (supported by Adaptors) 1980 Topanga Corral, Topanga, CA 1981 January 16, 1981 Cuckoo's Nest, Costa Mesa, CA (supported by Agent Orange & Jimmy & the Mustangs) January 28, 1981 Starwood, Hollywood, CA (supported by Jimmy & The Mustangs) February 27-28, 1981 Starwood, Hollywood, CA (supporting The Dickies) April 4, 1981 California Hall, San Francisco, CA (supporting X & Cramps) April 6, 1981 Starwood, Hollywood, CA (supported by The Textones) April 10-11, 1981 Starwood, Hollywood, CA (supporting The Ventures) April 26, 1981 Bottom Line, New York City, NY June 19-20, 1981 Starwood, Hollywood, CA (supported by Rubber City Rebels) August 15, 1981 Greek Theatre, Los Angeles, CA (supporting X) October 14, 1981 St. Louis, MO December 31, 1981 Olympic Sports & Entertainment Center, Los Angeles, CA (supporting Black Flag) 1982 VIDEO SESSION: 1981 Soundstage, PBS TV 1982 January 1982 Whisky-A-Go-Go, Los Angeles, CA April 9, 1982 Austin Coliseum, Austin, TX (supporting Joe Ely Band) May 22, 1982 Over There - Live At The Venue, London August 1982 Universal Ampitheatre, Universal City, CA August 29, 1982 London, England 1984 January 24, 1984 ? July 7, 1984 Palace, Hollywood, CA 1985 LIVE SHOW: 1985 MTV Ritz, New York City, NY Rock and Roll Will Stand Long White Cadillac Crazy Baby No Other Girl Border Radio Colored Lights Little Honey Just One More I'm Shakin' Marie Marie 1985 Folk City, New York City, NY April 2, 1985 Levittown, NY August 21, 1985 BBC Maida Vale 5, London, ENG (UK Radio performing "So Long Baby Goodbye", "Trouble Bound", "Red Rose" & "Hoodoo Man". Broadcast September 3rd) November ?, 1985 Montreal, QC 1986 February 14, 1986 Coach House, San Juan Capistrano, CA July 11, 1986 Harriet Island Regional Park, St. Paul, MN (Riverfest, supporting Stevie Ray Vaughan, with The Phones) July 19, 1986 Philadelphia, PA December 26, 1986 Palace, Hollywood, CA 1989 December 21, 1989 Palace, Hollywood, CA 1990 January 27, 1990 Calamity Jayne's, Las Vegas, NV (supported by Lylac Time) 1993 August 21, 1993 Sunset Junction Street Scene, Silverlake, CA August 20, 1994 Sunset Junction Street Scene, Silverlake, CA July 8, 1995 House Of Blues, West Hollywood, CA 2002 March 6, 2002 4th and B, San Diego, CA March 7, 2002 Galaxy Concert Theatre, Santa Ana, CA March 8, 2002 House Of Blues, Hollywood, CA March 9, 2002 Slims, San Franciso, CA March 10, 2002 Mystic Theatre, Petaluma, CA June 11, 2002 House Of Blues, Hollywood, CA September 1, 2002 Sugar Bowl Ski Resort, Norden, CA October 30, 2002 Rio Hondo Country Club, Downey, CA November 6-7, 2002 Fitzgeralds, Chicago, IL November 8, 2002 Beachland Ballroom, Cleveland, OH November 9, 2002 Bogarts, Cincinatti, OH November 11, 2002 Rams Head Tavern, Annapolis, MD November 13, 2002 The Birchmere, Alexandria, VA November 14, 2002 Theater of Living Arts, Philadelphia, PA November 16, 2002 The Paradise, Boston, MA November 18, 2002 BB Kings, New York City, NY November 30, 2002 Mystic Theatre, Petaluma, CA December 1, 2002 Catalyst, Santa Cruz, CA December 2, 2002 Boardwalk, Sacramento, CA December 4, 2002 Great American Music Hall, San Francisco, CA December 5, 2002 Galaxy Theatre, Santa Ana, CA December 6, 2002 Ventura Theatre, Ventura, CA December 9, 2002 Commodore Ballroom, Vancouver, BC December 10, 2002 Crocodile Cafe, Seattle, WA December 11, 2002 Aladdin Theater, Portland, OR December 13, 2002 San Diego CA (cancelled) December 14, 2002 House Of Blues, Hollywood, CA 2003 July 17, 2003 Palasport, Chiari, ITY July 18, 2003 Piazza Della Rotunda, Lerici, ITY July 20, 2003 Belgium Rhythm & Blues Festival, Peer, BEL July 21, 2003 Paradiso Club, Amsterdam, NED July 24, 2003 El Sol, Madrid SPA July 25, 2003 Azkena, Bilboa, SPA July 26, 2003 Teatro Albeniz, Gijon, SPA July 28, 2003 Renfrew Ferry, Glasgow, SCOT July 29-30, 2003 Dingwalls, London, ENG August 13, 2003 Galaxy Theatre, Santa Ana, CA October 26, 2003 Liquid Kitty, Los Angeles, CA November 21-22, 2003 House Of Blues, West Hollywood, CA 2004 November 26-27, 2004 House Of Blues, West Hollywood, CA